1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particular to a cable end connector assembly.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,597, a cable end connector assembly for contacting with a complementary electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a shield and a cable having a plurality of conductors electrically connecting to the terminals respectively. The mating direction of the cable end connector assembly with the complementary electrical connector is parallel to the main board, and is parallel to a direction along which the cable extends.
In some special application, the mating direction of the cable connector end assembly needs to be perpendicular to the main board and/or the cable.
The cable connector end assembly having different mating directions needs to be separately manufactured using different molds, thereby increasing the cost of the production and wasting a lot of time.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.